Ren Uchiha of the Sharingan
by TheMysteriousRed
Summary: Ren Uchiha the other child of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno finds himself in the world of Remnant as per his fathers request for him to be a Huntsmen. The lone Uchiha trains to be a Huntsmen to protect the new world he's in and question as to why his father left him in this world though the question lies in an vengeful, powerful and undead Shinobi.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

* * *

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to go through with this, Mr. Uchiha?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure. He can't live the life of a shinobi like my daughter because the man that's been targeting me could go after him, but he can live his life as a Huntsman in this dimension. I'll explain his absence to my wife and daughter...so I only hope they understand..."_

 _"Ah, I see...but what do I do about the special gift he has?"_

 _"I left you some notes on the Sharingan and how to train him. I also left you this container just in case he reaches a certain level that would render him blind. I must warn you that these are artificial Sharingan eyes that Orochimaru made in his spare time with my DNA, so there's a chance that they could work in the case he ever becomes blind from the over usage of the Mangekyō phase."_

 _"_ _Good to know, then. I have one question, though. When will you return for your son?"_

 _"_ _...I'm honestly not sure for the time being. I'm being targeted and I'd rather leave my children in the hands of different caretakers than leave both at the village. I trust that my friend can care for my wife and daughter, but the same goes for you, Ozpin. I trust that you will take care of my son while I lead the man after me and him away from the village. But at the most, I'll give it seven years though depends on what seven years is to this place. I must get going before he finds me here."_

 _"I will say you are an honorable man, going such lengths to protect your family, even if it means separating them for the greater good. Such sacrifices but I do have hopes they will pay off."_

 _A portal soon opens as the black-haired man put his cloak up and exited through leaving the tousled silver-haired individual to look down at the sleeping ten-year-old boy with black hair that was on par with his father but had a small magenta streak on the left side of his hair._

* * *

{JNPR's Dorm}

"REEEEN~!" the voice of an orange-haired Valkyrie cried out, waking up the black-haired teenager, whose onyx eyes originated from his father. He turned to face his partner who was none other than Nora Valkyrie.

"Yes, Nora, what is it...?" the tired teen asks Nora, who simply pouts in response before she grabbed him by the shoulders and began to rapidly shake the boy.

"You promised me pancakes first thing in the morning, Ren! You should know exactly why I'm calling your name!" Nora shouts, much to Ren's amusement, even as he was being shook by his long-time friend and slight crush.

For those wondering, his full name was in fact, "Ren Uchiha". Now Ren wasn't an unusual name—there are very few Ren's in the world of Remnant, but the last name "Uchiha" was one that was unfamiliar and only three individuals knew of where it came from—those three being Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch and Nora. The latter was told this after an eventful first encounter...

* * *

{ _Seven Years Ago..._ }

 _In a faraway forest, several Beowolves cornered a ten-year-old girl into a tree growling as they began to move in on the defenseless child. However, before any of them could lunge at her..._

 _"_ _ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**_ _"_

 _A massive orb of roaring flames came at the direction of the Beowolves effectively wiping out five of them, leaving only three alive. Suddenly, the savior dropped in front of the girl and the remaining Beowolves much to their surprise as he wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also sported light-tan pants with black shoes. What was interesting was that on the back of his tailcoat was a symbol that greatly resembled a paper-fan with the top being red and the bottom being white._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked, turning to the girl._

 _However, rather than replying, she was staring into his eyes that were red and each side had what appeared to be commas when in actuality they were two tomoes. Luckily, she managed to snap out of her thoughts and nod her head rapidly. The boy proceeded to pull out a dagger and got into a stance as he readies himself against the three Beowolves, waiting for one of them to strike. He got his wish when the one of the left lunged forward only to hit nothing but air and soon was sliced in half by the boy at quick speed. The girl gasped, not knowing how he was able to move at quick speed before looking up and seeing him in the air performing what looked like hand signs._

 _"Get out of the way!" he cried out and the girl nodded her head as she ran to a safe location. Though, she viewed the battle from that area as the boy once again cried out, "_ _ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**_ _"_

 _A continuous wave of fire rained down on the remaining howling Beowolves, effectively incinerating them. The young boy landed on his feet as the Grimm were all dealt with and his eyes reverted back to black. Albeit slightly exhausted, he was still able to walk before looking in the direction of the tree the girl was hiding behind._

 _"_ _It's safe to come out now. The Beowolves won't be bothering you now," he called out as the girl made her way towards him, still a bit taken back by what she just witnessed._

 _"...Who are you? And where did you come from?" she asked with the boy calmly looking at her from top to bottom._

 _"My name is Ren Uchiha and I was training not too far from here. What are you doing here exactly?" Ren raised an eyebrow._

 _"My name's Nora...and I-I was just walking by. I didn't think there would be any Grimm here..." Nora said looking down._

 _"Where are your parents? They must be worried sick about your well-being," he responded._

 _"...I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan..." Nora answered somberly._

 _Ren winced before facing the opposite direction and made a motion for Nora to follow him. Soon after, he had introduced Nora to Ozpin and Goodwitch, both who would take in Nora and personally train her to be a Huntress alongside Ren. She was later told who Ren really is, but was ordered to keep secret._

 _"_ _If word were to get out about where Ren really came from and what his eyes are, it would draw in unnecessary attention to him. And it wouldn't be the kind of attention you'd want to have when there's a possible chance of assassins who would attempt to come at him," Ozpin explained to Nora who nodded, understanding why keeping Ren's origins a secret was a huge deal._

* * *

{Beacon Dining Hall}

Very few students were in Beacon's Dining Hall, much to the surprise of Ren who usually expected about fifty, but who was he to complain. He had gotten down to making Nora those pancakes she wanted and while she dug in, Ren indulged himself into his studies which included reading two books with one having the title reading, "The Study of Chakra" and the other, "Aura".

"Mmm, mmm!" Nora tried to speak, but all that came out was mumbles due to stuffing her face with pancakes, which amused the teenage Uchiha.

"Nora, you know you don't talk with a mouth full of pancakes," Ren remarks with a small grin.

The pouting Nora put her hands on her hips as she swallowed in the pancakes she had stuffed into her mouth, then asks, "What I tried to say was that you're studying both Aura and chakra at the same time?"

"Yes, Ozpin wants me to have complete mastery of both concepts and while I do have a basic grasp of Aura and how it works, I excel more in the chakra department. Besides I'm trying to work on Aura and how I can use it offensively," Ren explains to Nora who nodded and resumed her eating.

Ren continued to read through the pages of the book on Aura, but he noticed that his leader Jaune Arc and teammate Pyrrha Nikos were both absent from the table.

"Hey...where are Pyrrha and Jaune?" the young Uchiha asks.

Nora was about to reply with a mouthful, but Ren immediately stopped her having a clear idea on where they would be at the very least. Usually in the mornings, Pyrrha and Jaune would head to the rooftops to train and while Ren was skeptical of Jaune being the leader of Team JNPR at first, he eventually got over it and saw that Jaune had potential which is what Ozpin saw as well.

"So, Ren what are you going to do? Practically no one's here because of classes being cancelled for today which is something I probably should of mentioned earlier... Sorry," Nora utters, finishing up her breakfast with Ren giving himself the mental note to ease up on the pancakes on Nora before responding.

"Since there's no classes for today, guess I can always resume my training so I can reach the full power of the Sharingan...and maybe after I'm finished, we can head out. What do you say to that?" Ren queries, Nora agreeing with a nod and a smile. "Well, follow me to the Amphitheater, then. The sooner I get my training done, the quicker we can head out, and maybe we'll end up finding ourselves with Ruby's team."

The two remove themselves from the table and head off to the training area.

{Beacon Amphitheater}

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Ren calls, forming a hand sign and two puffs of smoke appeared beside Ren, revealing themselves to be exact copies of the Huntsman.

Nora simply watched in awe as Ren got into a fighting stance against his clones and motions for them to come forward. The first clone rushed forward with a punch, which Ren caught and pushed away, but was barely able to raise the knee to block a kick from the second clone. Ren rotated for a spinning kick with his free leg, coming to contact with the clone's head and sending him back before he got caught off guard with a swift punch to the stomach by the other clone. Before the clone could follow up, Ren backed away from them to gain his distance from the two.

Ren reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small dagger and readied himself while his clones pulled out the other choice of weapons, StormFlower. The clone on the left rushed forward opening fire with his gun-and-blade hybrid weapon with Ren moving side to side to avoid the bullets and upon close contact, launched forward a swift slash across the chest of the clone as it evaporated into smoke.

"Ren, look behind you!" Nora yells out.

Turning his head around, Ren narrowly avoided being struck by several shurikens from the remaining clone. Quickly making his way towards Ren, the replica went for a forward slash on Ren with the StormFlower on his left, but Ren blocked it with his dagger. The two enter a power struggle with both blades against another until the clone would go for the first punch only to be caught by Ren who followed with a knee to the stomach and uppercut sending the clone back.

Both the clone and Ren stared down at one another as they performed several hand signs in unison before calling out, " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** "

Two orbs of flames countered one another as smoke settled across the area before a flying dagger came through said smoke and impaled the clone in the forehead as it evaporated into smoke. Ren walked towards where the clone was and picked up his dagger and placed it away before nodding at Nora signaling that he was finished. Ren and Nora exit the Amphitheater, unaware that they actually were being watched by a mint-green haired female and by her side a gray-haired man whose arms were folded as he leaned against the wall.

"So what do you think will tell Cinder, Emerald?" the man asks.

"Well...she's definitely going to be interested in the abilities he has on his own...but that raises the question on where he learned this. And with the fact that his surname 'Uchiha' isn't one you hear very often in Remnant, Mercury," Emerald responds.

"At this point, I could care less about his last name being from some foreign area in Remnant. If he's this powerful, he could prove to be quite the challenge I'm looking for. If push comes to shove, I think I'll let Cinder have her chance first," Mercury shrugs before following Emerald as the two went off to report to Cinder on their report.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **AuthorNotes**

 **-After almost a year of not writing fanfics I've now started a new story that crosses both of my favorite shows "Naruto" and "RWBY". I'm not alone in this as my good friend "The Awesome Demon King" or for short "A1" is acting as the editor for my story. For this unfamiliar with his work, I recommend reading one of his fanfics Ed Space if your a fan of Ed, Edd n Eddy or Dead Space.**

 **-Now I'm going to put this point across and state that, don't expect weekly updates since I am busy with my personal life and other stuff but I will try and update this story as much as I can.**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

* * *

{With Ren & Nora}

The two friends were walking down the streets of Vale, casually passing by several stores that sold clothes, electronics, food, etc. Though for Ren, he couldn't help but stop by "A Simple Wok" which was a street side noodle bar to get some food, seeing as how he had a light breakfast and just came out of training. They continued walking simply minding their business to themselves however Ren had caught Nora looking at the Uchiha Clan symbol that was on the back of his clothing.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Nora?" Ren questions the Magnhild wielder, who simply came to the realization she was staring and quickly apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ren, I didn't mean to stare. It's just I've never seen anything like it and I always wondered what did this symbol mean?" Nora asks, rubbing her nape in embarrassment as Ren forms a small smile at the girl he considered a close friend since they were in kids.

"Well, I don't know much about this symbol other than it was a proud representation of what the Uchiha Clan is...and from what my father told Ozpin, the clan wore this symbol on their clothes to show it," he explains.

"I see... So what about your father, then? Any idea on what he was like?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember much about him. It's been seven years since I last saw him, and he left me here in this world with Professor Ozpin as my guardian. I wonder why he did it, but from what Ozpin said, there was something after him that required me to be in another world that would be impossible of reaching..." Ren clarifies. "Though if anything, my mom tell did my sister and me that our father very much loved us and cared for our wellbeing. Not to mention he was very strong, which is something I hope to become soon,"

"So when do you think you'll see him?" she asks.

Before Ren could even reply, a voice called out to the two catching their attention and it turned out to be Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY.

"Hey, you two! What brings you to these outskirts of Vale?" the blonde female queries with her hands on her hips.

"Were simply just walking around. Ren promised to take me out after he had finished his training," Nora replies, inciting Yang to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh...so you two are on a date, I presume?" Yang asks with a Cheshire cat grin spreading across her face, much to the surprise and embarrassment of the two JNPR members.

"N-No, it's nothing like that!" Nora shot back with her waving hands, her face beginning to heat up while as Ren simply looked away and scratched his cheek with an index finger.

"Oh, relax, you two, I was only kidding," Yang giggles. "Anyway, I was wondering if you two were here since Pyrrha and Jaune actually met up with my team, not too long ago. Wanna come with me to see the others?"

"Can't see any harm in that, so sure," Ren answers; to that, they follow Yang to meet up with their other two teammates.

{With JNPR and RWBY}

Now together, both teams decided to spend their time at the port looking at ships that were arriving at the docks as they transport students from various academies for the upcoming Vytal Festival.

"You guys excited for the upcoming Vytal Festival? It's only in two weeks, but it's taking too long to get here!" Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY, complains.

"Well, Ruby, a lot work is being put into the Vytal Festival—not to mention the students coming from numerous academies to participate. It also happens every two years, so there's a considerate amount of time not also forgetting that we're going to fighting at the Amity Colosseum," Pyrrha explains.

"Yeah, and from what I've read, the arena is supposed to represent a symbol of harmony between the four kingdom, but don't forget that we'll be representing Beacon, so we should do our best to win. Am I right?" Weiss asks with her team nodding in agreement as well as Team JNPR.

"We couldn't agree anymore, Weiss. Say, what about we have a friendly match featuring a member of JNPR versus a member of RWBY? You know, to get ourselves pumped up for the coming weeks," Jaune offers as everyone looked at the blonde leader of JNPR before looking at one another.

"Not a bad idea—I can get down with that, Vomit Boy," Yang quips with a grin.

Jaune hangs his head in embarrassment with a groan at the mention of that nickname as Ren strives to hold back a chuckle at his leader's misfortune.

"In all seriousness, it's a great suggestion. Though, we'll need a moment to think on who we would send out to represent us respectively," Ruby states before her team huddles up into a circle to discuss as JNPR do the same

"Well? Any suggestions?" Jaune asks.

"What about Ren?" Pyrrha suggests, bringing Ren to turn the red-haired female Spartan warrior in confusion.

"Wait, me?"

"Yes, you. I mean, I've been the one to spar when it comes to representing teams, Jaune's good and improving and Nora...well, I'd like for all of Team RWBY to remain intact, thank you very much," Pyrrha says though the last part with a small shudder at the thought of what Nora would likely do.

"Well, if that's the case, Ren, you'll be the one to spar with either Ruby, Weiss, Blake or Yang," Jaune announces happily.

"Wait just one second, what are you trying to say about me exactly? I'm not going to physically harm anyone," Nora pouts, folding arms in small annoyance.

"Nora, we can't exactly hold you on that promise, seeing as how you're unpredictable most of the time. And before you even attempt to rebuttal that claim, let's not forget that a couple of weeks back, you managed to snap a Beowulf just by giving it a bear hug; I'm pretty sure we have every right to take caution," Ren coolly replies with a light smile at his childhood friend who pouted and turned away.

"Okay, if that's all done...Team RWBY, we as a team have nominated Ren Uchiha to represent us in the spar!" Jaune says.

"That's good because we nominated Blake Belladonna for Team RWBY," Ruby announces with a smirk as Ren and Blake exchange glances and nod with small grins before looking back at their teams.

"Alright then, everyone, let's head to the Amphitheater right now to get this show started!" Yang exclaims with the two teams now heading back to the academy to begin the sparring match.

{Beacon Amphitheater}

In their seats sat the remaining members of JNPR and RWBY while Blake Belladonna and Ren Uchiha were on the stage facing one another. Blake had her Gambol Shroud ready while Ren calmly pulled out his two weapons, StormFlower, rather than going for his dagger.

"All right, you two, remember that this is only a sparring match, and this shouldn't be taken to any extreme level. In that sense, no foul play shall be permitted and Dust shall be allowed though with great caution. Understood?" Weiss inquires, spectating the match as the referee. Both Ren and Blake nod in understanding while their teams cheered for their respective member. "Okay, then. Now...begin!"

Blake and Ren immediately rushed at each other and clashed their blades at quick speed, much to the awe of their teammates. Blake was holding her own against Ren's twin blades before the Uchiha backed away a few measurable feet and tossed the weapon in his left hand like a boomerang towards Belladonna who merely smacked it away with her weapon, which Ren caught. He began to go for the long-range distance attacks and opened fire on Blake, who was evading the incoming fire before rushing forward, converting her Gambol Shroud into its gun form and opening fire as Ren merely evaded the incoming bullets. Once Blake got closer, she relapsed her weapon back into its original blade form and went for a forward slash with Ren performing the exact same motion, locking themselves into a power struggle. However, what Ren didn't expect was Blake to jump up and deliver a roundhouse kick to throw him off! Luckily, Ren only manages to spin into a three-point landing as he nurses his jaw.

"Come on, Ren, you got this!" Nora cheers on. "Don't let her throw you off now!"

Hearing the support made Ren smile and nod, bringing himself up to his feet, but then saw that in front of him were four clones of Blake Belladonna, certainly much to his confusion and surprise.

 _"So Blake's using her Semblance to throw Ren off. He's gotta be careful and think on which Blake could be the real one,"_ Jaune thought.

" _Good thinking, Blake! One wrong move by Ren, and you'll be able to take him down without any hesitation!_ " thought Ruby and Weiss, unbeknownst to one another.

Ren looks at each Blake to try and figure out who it could be with narrowed eyes. He soon calmed down as he closes his eyes and soon reopening them, activating his Sharingan. He stares at all four Blakes with his Sharingan and he was picking something up from the one duplicate on the left end.

 _"Gotcha!"_ he thought, proceeding to perform hand signs.

This greatly confused his team, minus a grinning Nora, and Team RWBY, especially Blake as Ren calls by his final hand signs, "Horse...tiger... **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** "

He inhales deeply through his mouth and blows a vast amount of flaming spheres towards the replicas as the Blake on the end left narrowly escaping the attack, but her clones were the ones to suffer and evaporate. Everyone sans the loudly cheering Nora were taken back by jutsu performed by Ren, never having to seen this kind of ability before in their lives.

" _That was a close one right there. He didn't use Dust, but the idea of someone's Semblance being that of fire manipulation isn't too farfetched,"_ Blake thought...then takes notice on something. _"Wait.._ _."_ Her thoughts stopped when she noticed that Ren's pupils had went from their usual onyx color to red with two black tomoes around each eye.

 _"What...?! What happened to Ren's eyes?! What are they?!"_ she thought before barely ducking underneath an incoming attack from StormFlower.

Ren went for a knee that Blake blocked with a knee of her own and attempted an elbow that Ren evaded, bending backwards before delivering a legsweep. Blake falls to a supine position as Ren pointed his StormFlower at her when she attempted to get up.

"Do you give up, Blake?" Ren simply asks with Blake narrowing her eyes before grinning as she backed away from the Uchiha.

"Sorry, but I'm not giving up that easily, Ren," she replies with Ren giving her a small round of applause in return.

"Good to know. Because I still have a few tricks up my sleeve..." Ren states performing a cross seal with his index and middle fingers. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Two clouds of smoke appeared behind Ren and the two figures leaped out, revealing themselves as clones of Ren, who lunged at Blake. The emulations hurried forward with one pulling out a dagger and swinging it at Blake, who caught the arm and stabbed said clone in the stomach with her blade before converting her Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and shooting the other clone as the two evaporated into smoke.

"You know, Ren, I'm impressed so far. You were able to not only use fire, but also create clones of yourself. What's your secret?" Blake quizzes.

"Sorry, can't say. Though, I'll just say this for future reference, you'd better be prepared for the Vytal Festival since I don't plan on letting Beacon or my friends down," Ren grins before a puff of smoke consumes his whole body to the surprise of Blake until she was legsweeped to the floor with Gambol Shroud now in the possession of Ren as he points it at her. "Do you give up now?"

Blake seeing her position as it was, raised her arms in defeat and nodded before being helped up by her sparring partner. Pyrrha applauded, Nora and Jaune cheered while the remainder of Team RWBY, especially their leader, were shocked by what had happened.

 _"Amazing...! He manipulated fire, made several clones with one taking his place without us even noticing and he beat Blake in a spar. What else is Ren hiding?"_ Weiss thought before she made her announcement.

"Ren Uchiha of Team JNPR is the winner of this spar!"

The young Uchiha Huntsman nods with a smile, then turned to Blake with a sheepish apology, "Hey, sorry if I overdid it a bit, Blake."

"Don't worry Ren," Blake brushes it off. "It was just a spar, and besides, this gives me time to prepare because if we end up having to fight one another again, I'll be ready."

Ren nods in agreement as he went up to his team with Blake watching him. Blake then began to remember what happened earlier when she witnessed the change in Ren's eyes from their usual color to red. She was determined to figure out the cause of said change in the young Uchiha's eyes and figure out how he was able to pull off such techniques until deciding to regroup with her team.

 _"There's obviously something about you, Ren... I hope to find out what it is,"_ Blake says in her thoughts.

Ren recouped with his team and was met by praise and astonishment from Jaune and Pyrrha while Nora was hugging him, going on how she was on Ren's side the entire time and that she had faith in him. The teenage Uchiha himself was simply sweat-dropping at his teammates. However, before he could speak, he saw Ozpin not far from the entrance to the Amphitheater and excused himself to meet up with Beacon's Headmaster.

"Ozpin? What brings you here?" Ren asks.

"Well, Ren, I was actually looking for you. Since you're the age of seventeen and almost about to become an adult...though that's an argument for another day," Ozpin sips his coffee, a sweat drop appearing over Ren's head until the headmaster donned a serious look, "...I have a Scroll that contains a message from your father and mother...Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha." Ozpin said with Ren's eyes widening at that proclamation.

To Ozpin's proclamation, Ren's eyes widen as he stutters, "My...M-My parents...?"

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

* * *

{With Ren & Ozpin}

"M-My parents? You have a scroll from my parents?" Ren asked the middle-aged headmaster who simply nodded his head.

"Do you take me for one who would want to play sick jokes on others? No because I actually do have a scroll from them and I think you may want to read it. It does have some interesting detail" Ozpin explains taking a sip from his mug. The two had been in the elevator for a couple of minutes before reaching Ozpin's office just to resume their conversation.

"N-No it's just that I haven't heard, spoken or seen any of them since my father left me here" Ren said rubbing his neck nervously while Ozpin pats the Uchiha's back with a smile as he reached for the scroll that was wrapped on his desk before handing it Ren. The Uchiha grabbed the scroll and slowly opened it before reading what was written.

 _Dear Ren,_

 _It has been seven years since I left you in this world and in the care of Ozpin. I can't imagine the feelings you must have whether they be hatred because of my abandonment or sadness as will likely never be able to be a family as a whole._

 _Your mother Sakura has been worried about your safety but rest assured she trusts Ozpin and was pleasantly surprised that you kept the Uchiha name rather than change it. She's also been thinking of giving me a slap across the head for not informing her of this prior to my decision. Last but not least your sister Sarada has been doing fine and has become a Genin of the Hidden Leaf. She asks when you'll be able to come back but I'm not sure._

 _Ren remember that I left you in this world with the sole purpose of protecting you from the monster that should've died during the Fourth Shinobi World War. If he had been able to take both you and your sister from under my nose ... I don't think I could live with myself. Just know that no matter what happens and if you are able to become a fine huntsmen, that I'll always love you as my son and you'll always be welcome back._

 _Your father,_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

Ren finished reading the letter and couldn't make out words before Ozpin handed him a picture of what was a ten year old Ren with his three-to-four year old sister Sarada playing which brought a smile on the young Uchiha's face.

"You know I've only met your father a few times Ren, but I can see that he cares very much about your well-being. Besides he also gifted me with a few scrolls for some new techniques you could practice on" Ozpin said as he reached behind his desk and pulled out a case that contained several new scrolls for Ren.

Ren reached in the case, proceeding to unroll a scroll and upon closer inspection of the writing that was on it, his eyes widened. This scroll contained the infamous **Chidori** technique that his father had used though all the way in the bottom of the scroll it had a warning that the Jutsu can only be used twice a day due to its high chakra consumption. Ozpin looked at the scroll that contained the infamous lightning technique with great interest.

"Interesting ... so this looks like a powerful jutsu but it has quite the consumption on chakra. Quite the technique if I say so myself" Ozpin comments taking a sip from his mug. "So what do you plan on doing now Ren? The Vytal Festival is in two weeks you know"

"I'm aware Ozpin which is why I plan on training nonstop for these two weeks. I plan on learning the Chidori and mastering my Sharingan up to its Mangekyō stage so I can become stronger. The day I'm able to see my dad again is the same day I want to prove that I'll become a fine Huntsmen!" Ren states with a smirk while Ozpin gives a small smile in return.

"I'm proud that I was able to be your guardian for seven years Ren. It makes me proud that even though you weren't native to Remnant, I was still able to pass the ideals of being a huntsmen into you" the middle-aged Headmaster said playfully ruffling the hair of the teenager who swatted his hand away.

"Don't do that Ozpin. I'm not ten anymore and besides right now I should be training since these two weeks will be a long one" Ren exclaimed as he grabbed the case of scrolls along with several other scrolls and walked out while Ozpin sipped from his mug. The Headmaster was thinking of the night of when Sasuke had left Ren here but gave a warning on that the over-usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan would result in blindness and the loss of one's Sharingan though the father had come prepared with artificial Sharingan eyes made from his DNA that would help is son when the time called for it.

Ozpin proceeded to open up a drawer that had the container of the peserved artificial eyes and thought to himself, " _Just what is it about those eyes that cause the user to lose their eyesight. Could it be that the power that comes with it is to much to for someone bare?_ "

{Meanwhile..}

"So what information have you gathered on Ren Uchiha?" Cinder questions her associates, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

"Aside from that stupid last name of his being not native to any of the other kingdoms in Remnant, not much. Though from certain individuals who have sparred with him in training, they have a lot to say about him" Mercury says with Cinder raising an eyebrow at that last bit of info.

"What do they say about him?"

"Well one of them is that the techniques he uses are very similar to semblances you would see various other students use. His ability to use fire is that of Jericho Leone of Team JRCO and not to mention his speed is slightly but nowhere near close to Ruby Rose of Team RWBY" Mercury explains.

"Not to mention that he was able to summon several clones to assist him and several other teams when the Grimm were unleashed on Vale not to long ago" Emerald states.

"The thing that particular bugs me about this Uchiha kid is that he has all these techniques but no official record has been disclosed of him. It's like he just appeared out of thin air one day in Remnant and since then he's been living among us. Though that begs the question where he was able to learn such techniques" Cinder said tapping her chin, contemplating on several theories surrounding Ren Uchiha.

"... What about his eyes?"

Both Cinder and Emerald turned to Mercury when he said that and the former questioned the silver-haired martial artist on what he meant.

"Well just today I was passing by team CRDL that were having their usual conversation on what they have planned for the Vytal Festival when they had brought up something interesting about that Uchiha kid. They mentioned how one time they sparred with him and his eyes went from their usual black to some red and black mixed in. It was really weird how they described it" Mercury explained.

"Interesting ... Seems like we need to keep our eyes checked out for Ren then. And I know the person who can spy and gather information on him" Cinder grins as she picked up her Scroll and began to contact a certain ice-cream themed girl for a specific task.

{With Blake Belladonna}

Blake was currently reading her book while as her team and JNPR (minus Ren for obvious reasons) were engaged in a conversation. Usually Blake would chime in with a small comment but she was pondering about what had occurred between her JNPR's own Ren.

" _Not only was he able to materialize several clones but he was able to manipulate fire and get behind me when I wasn't even noticing. To top it all off ... those eyes_ " Blake couldn't help but think of the eyes that Ren had with a mix of curiosity and fear at the same time. On one hand it begs the question if those eyes were apart of his semblance but if they weren't, just what secrets is Ren hiding.

"Hey Blake what did you think of that spar you had with Ren?" Ruby asked snapping Belladonna out of her thoughts as she faced the two teams.

"You okay Blake? You've been awfully quiet after your spar with Ren" Pyrrha questioned.

"Oh don't worry about that Pyrrha, Blake's always quiet" Yang remarks earning her a glare from Blake before she sighed.

"Don't worry I'm fine Pyrrha. It's just that I'm pondering what kind of training that Ren must've gone through to reach the kind of skill in that he was able to appear behind me without even I noticing it. It's a surprise to even myself" Blake explained.

"Well from what Ren has told us, he's been personally trained by Ozpin when he was only ten" Jaune points out.

"Ozpin himself? But still even though he's trained by the Headmaster himself, that doesn't explain the fact he could manipulate fire and produce clones. That's not something just anyone could use" Blake retorts.

"What if Ren's semblance is that he can copy and use the semblances of others? It's not far fetched when you think of the fact he used fire which is what Jericho Leone and his clones aren't far from what you could do Blake. Maybe your overthinking it?" Ruby remarks to her teammate.

" _Maybe your right Ruby, but that doesn't explain why Ren's eyes went from their usual color to red. Something didn't feel right about those eyes_ " Blake thought to herself as she couldn't get the image of Ren's Sharingan out of her mind before standing up from her seat. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to go find myself fresh air" and with that she turned away and walked off much to the confusion of her team and JNPR.

"Something tells me that the spar she had with Ren may have messed with her mentally but I'm hoping she's okay" Pyrrha states.

Blake continued to walk lost in her thoughts when she heard a strange noise emulating from the Amphitheater and went ahead to inspect it. When she arrived, she peeked insid to see Ren the only individual there but to her shock, in his hand contained a massive amount of lightning, he was evidently struggling to contain.

"Gah!" she heard the Uchiha growl out as the lightning in his hand faded away and she decided to walk away before she was noticed.

Meanwhile with Ren he simply stared at the hand that had held briefly, the lightning before it vanished as he stared at it with a small frown.

"Damn it ... So close" Ren said as he began to read the scroll that contained the directions on how to perform the technique however unknown to him, someone was watching him from a far and it had happened to be one of Cinder's associates, Neopolitan or Neo for short. The girl was carefully recording with her Scroll from her spot in hopes of showing Cinder some of Ren's training but suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder which confused her at first before turning around and her eyes widening in shock.

In front of her was none other than Ren Uchiha who stared at Neo with a cold glare before asking, "Just what do you think your doing here?"

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading in a week or two, I've been busy with another story of mine but nevertheless I can't say for sure when to expect the next one but I'll try my best to get it out.**


End file.
